Gripper frames of known art for holding three-dimensional components in the manufacture of motor vehicle bodywork (U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,842 B1) have clamps and centering pins that enable a three-dimensional component to be held in the correct position. Such gripper frames can be moved with handling robots in space, wherein a three-dimensional component held by a gripper frame can be transported to the location, and held here in the correct position, where it is to be attached to a motor vehicle body and/or connected with other bodywork components. Since for the bodywork of a vehicle several three-dimensional components are to be manipulated, it is of known art to adapt the gripper frame with regard to its clamping and centering elements held by support arms to the geometry of the component to be manipulated in each case. For this purpose an adjustment mechanism is integrated in each support arm, which in a clamping and release unit includes at least one ball and one cylindrical pin, which enable pivoting, sliding and rotation of the clamping and centering elements held by the support arm. In general, the clamping and release unit for both the ball and also the cylindrical pin consists essentially of clamping shells or clamping jaws that can be clamped up using clamping bolts. Accordingly this requires time-consuming manual work to adjust the gripper frame to the geometry of a new component with respect to its clamping and centering elements.